Boredom and a Carousel
by Smorelet4077
Summary: Frodo is recovering in Rivendell, and everyone else is busy doing important things, leaving a very bored Pippin to his own devices. There's no way that this can end well. ***Now with Chapter 2: An Unexpected (and unrelated) Sequel!***
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had this idea at 3 in the morning. Go figure.**

-X-X-X-

Pippin was bored.

This wasn't altogether uncommon, as Pippin had little patience for calm and tranquility. In any other situation, he would stir up excitement by stealing mushrooms from neighbors' gardens, or challenging Merry to a burping contest, but one does not participate in such uncivilized activities in Rivendell. Even Pippin knew that. He wandered aimlessly around the valley, trying to appreciate its serene beauty, but the fact remained that there was absolutely nothing to do.

After several hours, Pippin came to a small, remote clearing. He was surprised to discover that it contained a playground, complete with a swingset, seesaw, and carousel. The carousel, especially, captured his interest: it stood several feet off the ground, and although its bright paint had faded, was magnificent in Pippin's eyes. It seemed to be practically begging for someone to ride it. Pippin began to climb onto it, but at the last minute, remembered something Elrond had said to him earlier that day:

"Feel free to explore wherever you wish, but be careful. There is an old playground among the trees, and as it has not been used in over one thousand years, is unsafe. Do not try and ride the carousel, as it may break and never stop spinning."

Pippin felt his brief burst of excitement vanish as he recalled Elrond's warning, but his excitement soon returned when he was struck with a brilliant idea. He hurried back to Elrond's house, grabbing two backpacks and a yard of rope on the way, and met up with Merry. After explaining that he had found an enormous blackberry thicket, he led his unsuspecting friend to the old playground.

"Pippin," Merry began as he tightened his backpack's straps. "I don't see any-"

"They're hidden," Pippin fibbed. He pointed to the carousel. "We have to climb onto that first."

Merry frowned suspiciously, but didn't question Pippin's statement. Pippin was delighted that his plan was proceeding so smoothly. As they clambered onto the carousel, Pippin discreetly tied his rope onto Merry's backpack. He tied the other end onto one of the carousel's wooden horses.

"Pippin," Merry sighed. "There aren't any black– hey, what are you doing?" Merry saw what Pippin was up to and realized that he had been tricked. "Let me off!"

"Nope!" Pippin jumped off, and did the exact thing that Elrond had advised him not to do – he gave the carousel a push.

Merry yelled out in anger as the carousel began spinning faster and faster. He tried to get off, but the rope prevented him from doing so. "Help!" he cried. "Pippin, stop this thing!" The younger hobbit only laughed. "Pip, I'm going to – AAAHHHHH!" Merry tripped and rolled off the edge, but instead of falling, he continued spinning around the carousel at a sickening pace, attached by the rope like a weight attached to a ceiling fan. His screams intensified as Pippin went into hysterics.

"What in the name of Mordor is happening here?" Aragorn, Gandalf, Elrond, and a bunch of Elves burst into the clearing, alarmed by Merry's yells of terror. Their alarm turned to confusion as they took in the scene. "Pippin, what did you do?"

"It's-" Pippin gasped, breathless with laughter. "It's a Merry-go-round!"

-X-X-X-

**AN: As I'm sure you can tell, this was written purely for the punchline. If this made you smile, chuckle, or even facepalm, then I have succeeded in my purpose! All types of feedback are welcomed, even flames – I feel like I deserve a couple of flames for that pun :P. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all, I am completely flabbergasted by the response I've gotten from this story – I remember I was hoping for 2 or 3 reviews at the very most, so thank you all so much who read and reviewed! Secondly, I wrote a completely unrelated sequel :D *Ducks to avoid any and all incoming arrows* I won't give anything away, so just... enjoy, even though I'm sure you'll see this one coming.**

-X-X-X-

"Alright, got it!" Frodo helped Pippin down from the stack of books he had been precariously balancing on. Pippin inspected his handiwork. "I think that's the last of the decorations."

"Just about," Frodo agreed. "We could still hang these up, though. Sam, do we have time?"

"I think so, the coast is clear for now." Sam was stationed by the slightly open door, watching for any movement in the hallway. He turned nervously back to his friends. "Do you think this is such a good idea? We are in Lord Elrond's study after all, and he likely won't be happy when he sees. . ."

"Oh, Sam, stop worrying!" Pippin adjusted the strands of ribbons. "Elrond needs to cheer up a bit, and what better way than to -"

"They're in the hallway, walking this way!" Sam hurried away from the door and took his place next to Frodo. "Pippin, get ready! Merry, are you okay?"

"Yep!" came Merry's muffled reply. Pippin stood next to Sam. The hobbits grinned in anticipation as the door of Elrond's study opened, and Elrond, Gandalf, the rest of the Fellowship, and countless Elves poured in. They gasped in surprise as they took in the sight.

The room had been completely transformed. A large (by hobbit standards) Christmas tree stood in the center, dripping with ornaments. The walls were adorned with ribbons and paper snowflakes, and mountains of gifts were piled at the base of the tree.

"Sam, Frodo, Pippin, this is amazing!" Aragorn looked around in wonder.

"I couldn't have done better," Gandalf declared.

Even Elrond looked enchanted. "I almost have trouble believing that this is my study." The hobbits beamed.

After the crowd at last finished complimenting the hobbits' work, everyone's eyes settled on one present in particular. It was much larger than any of the others, and was tied with an enormous green bow. Gimli gestured toward it. "Who is that for?" he asked.

The hobbits' smiles grew even wider. "It's for all of you!" Pippin grabbed one end of the ribbon. "Ready?" The hobbits nodded, and Pippin gave the ribbon a sharp tug. The bow came undone, and the box lid sprang off to reveal the head of a familiar Brandybuck. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The four hobbits then began to sing.

"We wish you a MERRY Christmas,

We wish you a MERRY Christmas,

We wish you a MERRY Christmas,

And a Happy New Year!"

Every time they sang the word "Merry," they pointed at the hobbit in the box, who was grinning manically. The crowd laughed and broke into delighted applause.

-X-X-X-

**AN: Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a very "Merry" Christmas!**


End file.
